1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical implant instrument and system and, more particularly, to an instrument and system having an implant holder having a joint that is adapted to permit the implant holder to be loosened, moved or pivoted to a desired position and tightened before, during and after such movement or pivoting.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, surgical instruments were provided for applying or inserting implants between adjacent vertebrae in a vertebral column. The implant was positioned or fixed at the end of the instrument usually in a fixed or rigidly connected position.
In some prior art instruments, the tool permitted a variable adjustable alignment of the implant in relation to the instrument. For example, some instruments had a non-pivotable threaded screw that screwed directly into the implant and held the implant in a fixed position at the end of the instrument. In one prior art device, the implant had a pivotable threaded sleeve that permitted the implant to be pivoted relative to an end of the instrument.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,574 B2, another prior art instrument is shown having a holder that is pivotably mounted relative to a shank and is fixable in its position.
One problem with the prior art devices is their complexity and that they either did not permit pivoting of the implant or required multiple components to permit the implant to be pivoted and separate components to fix the implant to the instrument after the implant was pivoted to the desired position.
Another problem with some prior art devices was that the cage implant had to be custom fit to the holder and standard cage implants could not be used. These custom cages oftentimes required an attaching joint that reduced or interfered with the graft space in the case because of the joint in the cage or implant.
What is needed, therefore, is a simplified instrument that is easy to use, improves over the designs of the prior art and/or reduces the number of components necessary to enable a user or surgeon to pivot the implant with respect to the tool and then fix the position of the implant with respect to the tool.